That Bultler, Interviewed
by Antagoniststation
Summary: Humans...Why am I telling you all this really? Is it out of boredom? am I becoming sentimental? Well I have been bored before withoutgiving myself away and sentimentalyity is pathetic and only for humans. From before the contract, Sebastians POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!: **This is my first fanfiction, so I wold like some constructive criticism. Eglish is not my first language so there might be mistakes but, please correct me. I had a some trouble with the rating (hope I hit it right)... well please enjoy! also this chapter has had a small corection right at the same time I uploaded third chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler series, characters, storyline, universe inclusive!

* * *

><p>As a demon I've had many masters. I've known all kinds of people from mighty kings to pathetic whores. I have helped every single one of them to receive their goals and I have devoured their souls as my righteous reward. Every time I took a new master I would feel impatient, wanting nothing else than to pierce their skin with my demonic fangs and dug them deep into their corrupted souls.<p>

When I'm done I take my time to enjoy the feeling of being full, though that joy, as the demon I am - bounded to the curse of dissatisfaction that we suffers from - will not last for long.

After only a few days after a meal I will start longing for more. It is really tiresome and the only thing we can do to delay our hunger is to choose our victims more carefully as the length of the period of satisfaction relies on the quality of the devoured soul.

The more corrupted and wicked the soul is the more of a meal it will make, and that goes without saying that it also affects the taste a lot, so yes - it does pay off to choose one's dish wish care…

However until just a half decade ago I would not have thought one could be too careful to choose; And then something incredible came up, and my greediness commanded me to crave it.

The humans often speaks the phrase "too good to be true" which I just learned the exact meaning of (ironic really, when I was the perfect example of that myself by helping lost people receive happiness just to drag them down to hell afterwards).

It was this boy. When I met him he was beyond saving and ready to go…yum… But he had just summoned me and I was bound to help him before any of him could be in my possession.

I met him on the worst day of his life. He had been kidnapped just after the traumatic experience of the death of his beloved parents. His house had been burned and he was now held captive by people who used orphan children for their own sick experiments.

He had just given up the god he so trustfully believed in up to that day, when he just called for _someone_ to save him.

I felt him at once. Many of us did but even among my own kind I am one hell of a demon if I should say so…(Chuckle).

I came to him before the others and so, I was the one to make a very advantageous deal.

Or so I thought.

His name was Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. He needed some one to save him from the terrifying situation and to help him get revenge over those who had brought him in it.

Fortunately for me he was of high status and owned a great mansion and a wealthy company. Not all my masters had been as rich as this one and it was always more comfortable to serve one who could offer a bit of lusciousness. I made the contract with the boy and placed my mark on his beautiful eye. I killed the whole crowd of useless scum and took the boy to the spare castle of his.

The mansion looked dark and threatening against the midnight sky every window was shining in the moonlight like dark eyes on some kind of legless multi-eyed spider (almost like home).

As I neared the house the boy turned in my arms. He told me to put him down and I objected:

"Little boy, you can barely stand. I highly doubt you will be able to walk."

But at the same time I lowered down to gentle put him to the ground.

Then suddenly I heard a _slap _and even though it did not hurt I new that the boy had hit me with a lot of effort. His hand was still half raised and his face was distorted in a furious anger.

"You dare not call me _little boy_!", he wrenched

"I am the head of Phantomhive family and I hired you for the price of my soul! Therefore I expect you to treat me with respect and obey whatever order I might have. And first of all _you call me master_! And I expect you to work for me under cover of being a butler, to keep your true identity a secret, and to help me find the damned bastards an give them what they deserves. "

I couldn't help but smile, how cute.

Here he was as lonely and broken as one cold be, and he still had the guts to order a demon around, and what a request this was; this could surely turn out to be interesting.

"Then _young_ master" I was tempted to show him that I also knew how to play.

"What should I call myself then?"

He looked at me with pure disgust in his now mismatched eyes and snorted:

"I had a dog once; we called it Sebastian that should fit, right?"

I must admit I was a bit disturbed by that. I really never had the thing for those creatures, no, I like cats better they are just… so…ahem!

And with that he turned around and walked slightly limping at the direction of the house. I walked a few meters behind him my eyes glowing dangerously in the upcoming twilight (I know, I like it dramatic).

As we reached the great main door the earl had some trouble climbing the small staircase. I headed forward to help him and this time he did not complain.

When he was up he stood as high as he could and gave an order:

"Open the door Sebastian."

I did as told - it was locked at first but that is for no use holding a demon out.

We then entered a great hall which would have been impressive in human eyes, had it not been for the darkness that shadowed over the place.

"Shall I put on some light my lord?" I asked humbly.

The answer came promptly.

"No! I don't want to see anything before the morning"- now he sounded quite weak.

"I just want to sleep. Carry me to my room. But carefully, I've got a headache."

I obeyed, and with words he guided me to his room just managing to tell me where I would find the kitchen and my own personal room - what a lucky fellow I am - and he told me that he wanted to sleep as long as he needed the next morning.

When we reached his room, which was quite big, I put him on the bed. I waited for a few seconds but the boy was already at sleep I wondered if I should undress him before leaving, but he had not ordered me to do so. I left to explore my room, the mansion and the area around it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! this is the second chapter of the fanfiction "That Butler, Interviewed" Hope you enjoy! please review and correct my mistakes n_n**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sebastian?<em>"

I frowned irritated and put the cat down before I answered to the summoning. I appeared in the earl's room only to see the small boy sitting on top of his bed, still wearing his dirty and worn shirt. He had drooled on his chin and his hair was in a mess. Clearly he had just woken up - and suddenly he was forgiven the interruption - he was certainly cute this little lord.

"Help me undress Sebastian, and draw me a bath", the boy said without much commitment.

Bathing time was a quite easier than expected, the boy did not try to fight me like children his age often would. He just sat there in his own thoughts, looking like someone who had lost his will to anything but being depressed. But when I had dried him up, and was about to pic something random clothes from his wardrobe, he suddenly came to life.

"Not that Sebastian! That kind of thing is only for babies" He said firmly, almost like the way a father talked to his son (huff…).

I took a look at the set of clothes, and sure enough. It was a small sailor suit - just the kind of thing you would make a boy at his age wear… but I did not object. I simply looked through his stuff to see if I could find something more mature – for the _young master_.

At last I did find something. It was a simple black coat with simple knee long pants and dark grey shirt, like the kind of outfit humans would wear at a funeral.

I showed it to the boy and he nodded. He stood up from the bed he had been sitting on, and took the set of clothes, now with an expression of pure determination on his young face. And then he told me to leave while he got dressed.

Now, I have known a couple of noble children and it should surprise me beyond many things, if he would not call for my help within a few minutes of struggling with that kind of task. But then again this boy was just one big surprise - It almost took an hour.

"_Sebastian! Come give me a hand here_."

I went to my masters room to help him, and I could not refrain myself from pointing out that it would have been easier for both of us if he had called for my help some earlier, now the clothes was all creased and had to be ironed. He told me to put my help some specific place which I should not repeat here.

When I was done dressing the boy, I was ordered to make him some breakfast. And according to the order it seemed he only ate sweets.

When in the kitchen preparing the meal for my newfound master, I of course, fell into the butler role perfectly. I already knew how to cook hundreds of dishes, each and single one of them worthy a king.

I was just about to pour the hot water into the china pot, when I heard the sound of the back door of the mansion – the one that belonged to the servants' wing - being unlocked and opened. I stiffened, if it was a thief one would probably not have had a key, but since I did not know who was coming I would have to investigate on the intruder to ensure it was not someone who had come for the boy – I will tell you this, the splendid soul of his could be smelled far away by many kinds of beings, and I intended to keep him for myself - I quickly ordered the dish on the tray and went out to bid the stranger welcome…

I went around the corner of the servants' hall only to see a tall old man dressed in dark cloak. He could have seemed rather suspicious and even scary in poor eyes of a human, but I could feel he was a mere man. I headed towards him. Of cause he had not yet seen me. So for the dramatic effects I choose to surprise him.

"Good evening sir. How can I help you" I asked.

The stranger turned around in surprise and then fear was showing in his face.

"Wh -who are you?" he whispered.

"This is Phantomhive property you have no right to be here!" now, with a little more sound to his voice, which did carry a hint of Japanese accent.

Now, now, he was a friend of the little boy's family? I smiled and bowed politely to the man.

"You do not need to worry sir. I am here on the order from Ciel Phantomhive himself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am the new butler of the Phantomhive household."

I choose a random surname, which I would of cause have to report to the master later. One point to me, for being able to decide that for myself, his fault for not giving me one earlier or tell me not to have one at all.

Now the man looked totally confused and sensed I, -a bit of fear? He stared at me with surprise in his eyes.

"That cannot be true all the Phantomhives are gone. Both the lord and the mistress were killed and no one has seen the young master since the incident. Apparently he had been taken away…"

"…and now he is back. And I am the servant who will see to that the master gets back on track." I finished.

"But tell me sir, who are you, who uninvited walks into the house of a family who is not at home?" – this was maybe a bit impolitely of me but I was a bit irritated by the intrusion, I would not want the masters tea turn cold now, would I?

The surprised expression on the man's face disappeared, in fact it was replaced by a rather insulted and strict, almost proud, expression.

"I…" He began, while straightening his back.

"…am the former butler of the Phantomhive family and I come here regularly to inspect the property of my master. And if you say you know where the young earl is I plea that you lead me to him to confirm his return and my eventually my termination as a servant of this house."

My respect for this human being grew a little – I had turned on some of the fear-provoking aura, I sometimes used to put humans in their respectful place, but he seemed to withstand it quite well - I bowed again.

"Fine, then. Come with me"

I took the tray and headed for the office room where the young master had told he would have his tea along with the splendid blackcurrant pie I had made -an odd choice for breakfast, but then, who was I to talked about not eating too many sweets… and for a ten year old, to order anything else than his favourite food would be a bit odd I guess.

When we reached the bottom of the – by human scales - impressive staircase that led to the second floor the old man asked:

"How long have you been here exactly? Not long I recon for I come here every week and the house is always empty"

I smiled and nodded.

"That is right sir. We just arrived late last night, and the young master has been sleeping until just an hour ago. This is his late breakfast." I said and made a gesture in the direction of the tray.

The old man looked at it, and suddenly he smiled.

"Yes, that does indeed seem like something the little lord would have ordered"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi this is the third chapter. I needed to correct the first chapter slightly after writing this (just added some instructions on the contract from ciel)

I hope you enjoy and review, If my sebastian is too OOC I would like to know. I want to make him lively and personal, but also convincing so if he is too sujective tell me, please

* * *

><p>We reached the office and I knocked on the door.<p>

When I heard the master answer "Enter" I opened the door only to see the earl sitting at his desk, bowed over a stack of paper. The entire floor was almost covered in documents, and all the books that had before been standing nicely in the tall bookshelves had been taken out. Most of them were just tossed and lay open on the floor. It looked like the boy had been searching for something.

Of cause _I_ already knew who was going to clean this mess up – or maybe I should make it clear to the boy, from the very beginning, who _he_ was messing with?

But to tell the truth I was a bit taken aback at the way he had gone straight to work after only one day of rest. My over human intuition told me not to underestimate this boy.

Not that he was an actual thread to me - there was absolutely no way a human could ever hurt a demon - but the most intelligent of them could sometimes get away with tricking their way out of the contract, if they suddenly had a change of mind. Of cause that usually meant that the human would be brutally killed afterwards, but it also meant that the unfortunate demon would not get the soul he had longed for.

There is a rule over them all - contracts are binding. That counts for both parts, if a demon do not fulfil the wish of the contractor, he cannot have his soul, and if a human get his request done by the demon, the demon shall give the promised object – which is usually a soul – in exchange.

This boy had already proven some of his worth by making a quite widely reaching request of me – to be a butler and to help him get revenge. The difficulties lied in the butler part; I had to act as a proper butler, but really, who was to say what a proper butler was like? It could depend on cultures one country to another, the times might change and the expectations of a butler along with it, or the contract could be sensitive to the boy's personal opinion on how a butler should be. Surely, that was a task.

On the other hand, regarding the vengeance, he had only requested me to help him receive it and to stay until it was done, and that was only a matter of how long I wanted our relationship to last.

Well yes, sometimes I actually stayed bounded by a contract for a bit longer than necessary, for the sake of the fun.

You need to understand, that a demon lives for a very long time, and we do get bored easily. So, many of us like to experiment with these kinds of contacts. You might use a couple of centuries on rushing through as many contracts as possible to regain only souls, take a week off to spread chaos and death around you, or when the boredom is at its worst; simply take your time studying the world.

That was exactly what I had been doing in the period until the time where I met this boy.

And when I found him just the slightest interesting, I choose to give him a chance to surprise me.

- And that might have been my greatest mistake ever.

I realised the boy stared challenging at me, and I reckoned I must had looked at him with all the hunger I felt towards the complex little soul of his. I smiled the smile which could seduce just every woman - and even man, but even though I knew I had succeeded in given him some heavy goose bumps, this boy did not seem too impressed. His stubbornness was one of the things I found most amusing about him.

I placed my right hand over my heart and bowed lightly.

"Young master, I bring your breakfast: Blackcurrant tea with blackcurrant pie, as ordered. And a guest, that claims to be your old butler"

At that the master's head flew up, his eyes immediately went to the old man.

"Tanaka?" he whispered, and for a brief moment the boy looked as if he wanted to cry and run to the man for comfort.

But then, a shadow was over him again, and he smiled a joyless smile. - I almost felt sad for the poor boy, who was stuck between a gruesome past - and a future even worse.

"Hai, young lord" The old – was he an immigrant? - answered.

"I am very pleased to see the young lord back, and in good health. I hope you find the house in a good shape as I took it as my duty to look after it while you were gone."

The _young lord_ looked around the room and did his best to smile convincing.

"Yes, Tanaka I am pleased. You did a great job. I shall se to that you get a reward for your loyalty, so that you can enjoy a well-deserved time of retreatment" At that the man bowed his head before he spoke:

"Young master. I am well aware that you have hired a new butler, and that I may not be of any use any more, but if you would like, I would prefer to stay in the service as long as I live."

My young master smiled again. This time, with an expression of genuine delight on his, quite beautiful face.

"Of cause you can stay. However, you should not work as hard as you used to. You just see to that everything here runs smoothly and in case it does not, you report it to me."

What was that? Did he not trust that I could handle the task alone, without being inspected?

The old man –Tanaka was it? - bowed. Then looked at the boy and said.

"Does the young master intend to go on with the businesses his father left or-"

"yes." the prompt answer came.

"And I will proceed in making the Funtom Company grow; after all we need it as a cover for I will take over exactly where my father left."

A silence fell upon the room, there was something intern going on between the two of them. The boy wore an expression of determination and Tanaka looked with worry upon the boy.

"Young master, you might want to wait a while before going on with the work of …_Phantomhive_, you are still quite young, and I hardly think the queen expects that of such a young child like you-" he spoke, clearly trying to convince the boy not to take some kind of important job upon him.

Now now, the queen of England, I surely got myself an important master this time- the boy shook his head.

"No, Tanaka, I have to do this now. I have come back to the house of Phantomhive. That is true, but how long I can stay here… is up to somebody else." Now he looked directly into my eyes.

"I do expect we do our best to get this done as quickly as possible, Sebastian. I want to find them, and destroy them, make their life a hell like they did to mine."

Oh my! I could not help but smile. Now he stood there and told me to hurry, did he actually want to die? Well so much easier for me then. – Oh, and by the way, the boy new absolutely nothing of hell. I bowed my head.

"Yes, My lord."

Now, Tanaka looked like the one kept outside an intern conversation, but somehow he did seem to understand quite a big deal of it anyway. He looked at me – more thorough this time – and then at the boy as he sat there, unaware that the contract of our bond had been showing in his eye this whole time.

"Young master, could this possible have something to do with the devilish pentagram on your right eye?" Tanaka asked. – Now, he sure was not easy to fool.

The young earl let his hand fly up to cover his eye. I smiled. That eye was a beautiful piece of art. A mark, that glowed with an intimate violet colour, which worked really well with the deep ocean blue of his other eye. That mark told the exact rules of the contract and of cause my name was written all over it telling everybody else not to touch him – and really when the message is from me it is usually respected (chuckle).

The boy looked at me now, with a grim expression on his face.

"Sebastian, this is an order: find some bandages to cover it up immediately. And from now on, one of your jobs is to make sure no one else sees this mark, unless I want them to."

I bowed and left the room not too satisfied to have received my first real order from that brat, but I guess I just had to – as you say nowadays – suck it up. As I got out of hearing reach – yes even I have a such- I just managed to hear the master tell his old servant that he "_was now going to tell him something that must remain a secret from everybody_"…


End file.
